


05. Christmas Tree

by greywolfheir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, Pack Bonding, embarassing ornaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides they should celebrate Christmas as a pack for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	05. Christmas Tree

“No.” Derek crossed his arms.

“Oh come on,” Stiles pleaded. “Don’t be such a sour—“

“If you finish that sentence, I _will_ throw you out,” Derek threatened.

Stiles closed his mouth but wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

It had taken them a while, but the pack had all come together to help rebuild the loft and officially make it their home—much as Derek would prefer it to be _his_ home. It was a year and besides fending off a range of supernatural creatures, it actually wasn’t that bad. No one died, at least.

Winter was fast approaching and Stiles was thinking they could all have fun by decorating the loft. He suggested a Christmas tree and maybe even a gift exchange party. Derek had turned that down quickly enough.

“You can’t tell me it’s a bad idea,” Stiles insisted. “We’re literally _just_ having fun. Pack bonding and all that?”

“We’ve got more important things to do,” Derek countered. “Remember that group of trolls we found in the woods the other day?”

“You mean the ones who haven’t done anything?” Stiles said, mimicking Derek’s crossed arms. “The ones who had a nice conversation with Lydia?”

The whole time this encounter was going on, the rest of the pack was looking from Stiles to Derek like it was a tennis match. This time, though, before Derek could open his mouth, Isaac spoke up.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” he said, flinching when everyone’s head whipped around in his direction. “We should get to know each other better, and we could always do with some fun.”

“Isaac’s right,” Allison agreed. One glance at Scott told Stiles that Allison’s ex wasn’t too happy to see her agreeing with _anything_ Isaac said. Derek must have noticed too.

“Something to say, Scott?” he asked.

Scott shrugged. “I don’t see the harm.”

Stiles wasn’t even trying to hide his smug grin when he turned back to Derek. “I think that makes you outnumbered.”

Derek sighed. “Fine, but while you all waste your time, _I’m_ going to deal with those troll.”

“Nope, this is _pack_ bonding, which means everyone is involved,” Stiles corrected.

Derek started growling but he knew Stiles had one this one. Stiles could tell from his expression, though, that he wasn’t going to make this easy.

 

* * *

 

A week later, everyone piled into the loft, bearing as many ornaments and Christmas decorations as they could carry. In some cases—Stile, Scott and Isaac namely—it actually wasn’t that much. Luckily, though Lydia and Allison had enough to compensate. Lydia had enough to cover the entire loft, really.

Stiles, as the person who came up with the plan in the first place, was designated leader. He started off easy, with tinsel on the walls, wreaths on doors, and lights on windows. He made sure to assign Derek the most work, even if Derek never necessarily followed his orders. Actually, besides handing people things, Derek sort of just sat around with a grumpy face.

Everyone else, in contrast, looked like they were having fun. Allison, Scott, and Isaac all worked together to hang the tinsel, laughing when Allison accidentally wacked Isaac with the end of it in an attempt to pass it up the ladder to him. Lydia looked like she was in her zone as she adjusted everything by the most miniscule angles to make them just right.

When it came to the Christmas tree, Derek decided he would actually help. That was probably because the lights Stiles had brought turned out to be ancient, the coating on the wires almost gone, and when they plugged them in as a test, it started a miniature fire that Derek had ended up putting out. He was probably just there so they wouldn’t have to rebuild the loft all over again.

As they were hanging up the ornaments, Derek broke into laughter. Stiles nearly broke his neck turning around at this new sound. He was the first one to see what Derek was laughing at, and immediately lunged.

He should have known better than to try to attack a werewolf. Derek jumped right out of his way and tossed the item in his hand to Isaac, who caught it easily. Isaac looked down at it and tried to hold back a smirk. It didn’t work.

“Isaac, give it back or so help me,” Stiles warned, holding out a hand, but he was held back by Derek.

“But…you look so adorable,” Isaac laughed, tossing it to Allison.

“Scott, a little help here?” Stiles pleaded. Scott, who was looking a little confused, seemed to have understood then.

“Dude, is it that…thing?” Scott asked, walking over to Allison. She backed away, though, and handed it to Lydia, and Stiles knew it was all over.

“Yes, it’s that thing,” Stiles sighed.

“Why’d you even bring it?” Scott said, plucking it out of Lydia’s hands and giving it to Stiles.

“I didn’t mean to!” Stiles said defensively. “It must have just been hiding in the box I brought.”

“It really is cute, Stiles,” Lydia insisted. “I think we should put it on the tree.”

“Oh God, _no_ ,” Stiles said with a grimace, but clearly no one was listening to his ideas anymore, because Derek plucked it out of his hands and put it front and center on the branch, the biggest grin Stiles had ever seen on him.

And so it was that on the tree was a framed picture of Stiles, aged three, riding on a wooden rocking horse, wearing a cowboy hat, chaps, and a Western shirt became the most prominent ornament on the pack’s Christmas tree.

Stiles wanted to burn the tree.  


End file.
